


A Promise of Three

by winter_mao_flower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Slight spoilers?, idk man, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Vivianne Sauter was a part of the Black Eagles during her time at the monastery. Byleth, the Blue Lions professor, had asked if she wanted to join her class.She said no.





	A Promise of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the summary as spoiler free as possible for those who haven't at least finished their first playthrough of Three Houses. 
> 
> This is basically a short fic about a "what if" Byleth was able to recruit everyone except my OC into Blue Lions. It's in Vivianne's perspective.

Vivianne stared at the plans for the Battle at Gronder Field. She was physically present, but she was not mentally there. They would be facing their old classmates and friends... Gently, she touched the Kingdom area.

“...Professor…” When Byleth was trying to recruit her, had she been trying to save her from this fate? Vivianne was on Edelgard’s side now, and it hurt to fight against old friends… She shook her head.

Everyone else had left. She was the only one that remained by Edelgard’s side aside from Hubert. 

Her eyes closed. In these plans, Bernadetta was supposed to be used as bait to bring their enemies closer. But since she wasn’t here, it was a different soldier. War was terrible. Yet, she stood by Edelgard and Hubert all through it. She did her best to help them know that they weren’t alone, as well as with other simple tasks that they may appreciate. Standing by yourself and knowing you were left behind by people you once called friends...it was a cruel thing. Vivianne liked to think that she was useful to Edelgard and Hubert- no, to the army in general, but...

“Vivianne.” 

She jumped up slightly and turned around when she heard Edelgard’s voice. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

She looked at the battle plans. “Reviewing our strategy.”

“...I see.” There was a pause, before standing next to her. “...Vivianne?” Her voice was softer, more gentle.

“Yes, Edelgard?”

“...Why did you not leave me all those years ago like…?” The unspoken words ‘Like the others’ did not need to be said.

“I thought that it might have been a lonely path to walk, even with Hubert by your side- Not that I’m implying that he isn’t enough, of course.” She glanced over at her. “It...might not be my place to say, but you always looked so lonely and you’ve done so much for me so...I wanted to do something for you too. I didn’t want you to walk this path alone. My feelings haven’t changed, and if they have, it’s too late to back out now.”

“!” Edelgard seemed to be surprised. And then her surprised expression changed to a softer one. To Vivianne, she looked more fragile. “...Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Edelgard.”

“El.” Her voice was soft.

“Hmm?”

“Call me ‘El.’”

“!” Vivianne stared at her. “Are...are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Only my family called me that, but they’re all gone now.” She closed her eyes. “I consider you family- I had even before this moment...though, I’m not sure when exactly it started.” A pause. “Perhaps you’ll be the only one to call me that now.”

“...Okay. Then...El?”

“Yes?”   
  


Vivianne smiled and gently held Edelgard’s hand. “I’ll stand by your side. Even when facing the Professor. I don’t want you to face this path alone in this war.”

Edelgard took in a breath, and then she nodded. “I got it. Thank you, Vivianne.”

“Vivi.”

“Huh?”

“You can call me Vivi.”

* * *

Dimitri, who used to be so kind and polite, who used to be so positive, who used to enjoy her cooking greatly and have such a warm smile when he was eating her dishes... He couldn’t taste or enjoy food like others could. But he was able to taste her cooking and enjoyed it. That Dimitri was no longer here.

“Know that I will tear your heads from your shoulders. The dead must have their tribute.”

That Dimitri was gone. He stood there condescendingly, his allies and friends behind him. A majority of their friends had been recruited to the Blue Lions house and...she saw all of her old friends that she didn’t want to fight.

Claude, who was always scheming and pulling pranks, who kept something hidden within him. He wanted to follow his ambitions more than anyone else. Sometimes she’d teach him how to cook, other times he’d teach her how to aim better and develop her archery skills. Claude was…

“As big class reunions go...this one’s gotta be the worst in history.”

Claude was...alone. None of their old friends stood by his side. Not even Hilda, or Lorenz. Edelgard at least had Hubert and Vivianne herself but Claude… He didn’t deserve to be alone. It must’ve been a struggle for him.

“Years ago, we fought here as classmates. But not today.” Edelgard walked forward, and while she maintained her strong demeanor, she her eyes told a different story. Emotions flickered across her face as her soldiers got ready to fire.

Vivianne saw her Professor- their dear dear Professor that was thought to be dead.

“Kill every last one of them!” Dimitri started charging forward with his soldiers.

Claude sent his soldiers forward without saying anything, but he too, headed forward with a battle cry.

“And so we fight on.” Edelgard looked up to the sky before nodding to her soldiers, and they charged onwards.

* * *

“It would not be advantageous to take on both at once. We must stop the Kingdom and Alliance from joining forces. I will create such chaotic warfare that they won’t be able to tell who is friend and who is foe.” She glanced at her purple haired friend, who nodded at her.

Vivianne closed her eyes and readied her horse, whispering into its ear. “Shh...we’ll make it through this battle. Don’t worry.” She steeled herself for what was to come.

“Mounted units, advance!”

She charged forward from the west, exchanging nods with Hubert as she made her way to Claude. The least she could do was save him from this bloodshed right? Perhaps she may even be able to exchange a few words with him.

On her way there, she slaughtered Alliance and Kingdom soldiers alike. Their screams still resonating within her. “I can’t stop here.” Vivianne guided her horse as she slayed the enemies left and right, her eyes hardened and unwavering.

“!” She stopped her horse, narrowly avoiding an arrow.

“Vivianne!” That voice it was-

“Ashe!” She hesitated slightly, before taking out her bow and arrows.

“You must reconsider coming to our side! I don’t...I don’t want to fight you!”

“I don’t want to fight you either, but, there is a reason that I must do this, Ashe!” She took aim and fired her arrow, hitting him in the leg, another one hit his arm. His pained screams hurt her. “I’m sorry! Ashe...please retreat.”

“Vivianne…”

She didn't look back as she headed forward, towards Claude who must've surely seen her coming by now.

“Claude!”

“Vivianne. I haven't seen you in a long time. I haven't seen a lot of my old friends in what feels like a long time.”

The hidden loneliness in his voice and eyes hurt her. “Claude...please...please retreat. I don't want to fight you.”

“...No. I must stay and fight.”

“...Claude…”

“I'm sorry Vivianne. But I'll win this battle. I'll do it alone if I have to.”

“...Then I'm sorry for what I am about to do.” Vivianne shot an arrow at Claude, remembering their lessons together with the Professor. She missed.

“You know you can't beat me in archery, Vivianne.”

She knew. Vivianne pursed her lips and looked at the soldiers she commanded, and shook her head. It was the signal to attack with a gambit. She looked back at Claude. “I may not be able to beat you in archery, I may not be able to beat you in tactics but even so!”

Her soldiers charged forward and caused him to be immobile. Still flying, but that was fine. Vivianne too, went forward before standing upon her horse and lunging with her lance at him. Her lance was knocked out of her hands by his bow, but she stabbed his shoulder with a hidden knife.

“...Good night, Claude.”

She was going to jump off smoothly, but she was slashed by the sharp ends of Claude’s bow and knocked to the ground. She hissed as she felt pain in her ankles.

Even so, she managed to speak through closed teeth. “The knife has the antidote attached, but it won't be able to be used in a day or two. If used earlier than that then your condition will worsen.” Despite herself, she grinned, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I learned how to make it from the best.”

Like that, she fought against her friends. Ashe, Claude, Bernadetta...Felix and Linhardt… And she was severely injured by the time she faced Dorothea. She was skilled. She could tank and avoid a good amount of hits, but even she had her limits.

“So you chose to fight with Edie.”

“Yeah. There is no way I'll leave her be alone on this path.”

“...I see. But doesn't she have-”

“Even so! Even so that might not be enough. No one deserves to be alone. Not even El.”

“...El?-”

Vivianne readied her arrow and shot at Dorothea, who dodged and sent a spell towards her. She was fatigued, and her body wouldn’t move the way she wanted it to. Her horse had done its best to move out of the way, but the spell still hit her.

“Ah!” She fell off her horse and almost collapsed on the ground. Still, she took out her lance, using it to prop herself up and leaning onto said lance. Her breaths were heavy, and blood streamed down her face. Her body felt like it was about to collapse. In the distance, she also heard a scream from Edelgard.

“...So that's it then. Edie probably got defeated. But who knows if she's dead or not.”

“...” She leaned on her lance and shook her head. “There's no way she's dead. Not now.”

Even if this path lead to Vivianne's death. She'd follow it. This red bloodstained path. She felt a presence behind her, and then a harsh grip.

“We're leaving. Lady Edelgard said to retreat.”

That was all that was said before they warped away.

“...Anne…”

* * *

Vivianne walked through the halls of their base, using the walls to limp to the kitchen. Her arm was broken as well, but she could manage. She was...actually supposed to be resting but she had to make food for the soldiers with whatever they had. Well, she was able to get some food from her family, even though they had been providing for the Kingdom now. Of course, it was a secret. She was still their daughter and they still wanted to take care of her.

“Here are the supplies.” A soldier brought them into the kitchen.

She nodded. “Thank you.”

They left and she checked the supplies. Ensuring that they were well and not spoiled, as well as not poisoned. Once she was satisfied, she nodded.

“...” Everything was fine. But they had a large blow to their forces. All three armies who fought did. So much bloodshed. So much war… The battle was brutal.

“Ow.” Vivianne accidentally cut her finger and sighed as she put the knife to the side and got a clean cloth, wrapping it around her finger. Contaminated food wouldn't be good. She got a new knife and started chopping up the vegetables and meat. The knife almost cut her again, and another time, she almost dropped it. Her brows became furrowed and her lips, pursed.

She decided that tonight's dinner would be stew. 

Once she had finished cooking, she went to wash the knives off, taking her time in putting them back in their right places after. A sigh escaped her lips once she was finished.

“What are you doing?” 

Vivianne turned around and almost fell, too much pressure on her ankles. But she didn’t fall and make contact with the ground. Hubert had caught her. “Hubert? I made dinner.”

She tried standing up properly, at least using the counter to do so, but her knees gave out, and Hubert caught her again.

“Don’t push yourself. Lady Edelgard would be quite sad to see your condition worsen. After all, you are the only one aside from me that has vowed to stay by her side...” He then stared at the stew and then looked back at her. “...You were not planning to serve this by yourself with your injuries, were you?”

“...” Vivianne lightly scratched her cheek with her fingers. “No, I was going to ask for help…” That was a lie. A blatant lie that Hubert could see through.

Hubert sighed and lifted her up, placing her on the counter.

“Hubert?”

“I will ask the staff here for assistance. It wouldn’t bode well for you to push yourself too hard.” As he spoke, he took out three bowls and utensils, placing them on a tray to the side as he poured the stew in.

He also left a few moments later with the pot, and she felt a little warm inside. That he cared for her like this, even if it was simply for Edelgard’s sake. Though, she looked over at the bowls of stew and then at her arm. How was she going to eat up here? Of course, she  _ could  _ get back on her feet, but she might fall again.

“I do hope you weren’t planning to get down from there on your own.” Hubert came back.

“...Maybe?”

He sighed and crossed his arms, before he carried her. “...You’ve gotten lighter. Have you been eating properly?”

“I have. Maybe you’ve gotten stronger Hubert.”

A light chuckle. “Perhaps. Though it will take an eternity to get as strong as Lady Edelgard.”

“El  _ is  _ very strong.”

Hubert held the tray with the bowls and utensils, and then he did something she wasn’t expecting. He warped. To Edelgard’s room. Well- not inside the room, but they were right outside. “Could you knock for me?”

“Ah- okay.” She leaned over him to knock on the door and there was a short pause before Edelgard’s voice was heard.

“What is it?”

“Your dinner, Lady Edelgard.”

“Is it that late already? Well, come in.”

Vivianne leaned down from where she was and opened the door.

When they entered, Edelgard was at her desk, writing something before she hurriedly closed it upon seeing Vivianne. “I wasn’t aware that Vivi was here too- Isn’t she supposed to be resting?”

“I thought you might like to see her.” Hubert entered and turned so Vivianne could close the door for him. He then placed their food on the table in the middle of her room. “Not to mention that Vivianne had escaped and was already struggling to make dinner on her own.”

“Is this true?”

Vivianne sheepishly looked away with a light flush on her face. “...Yes.”

Edelgard looked like she was about to scold her, before sighing and standing up. “Well, since you put so much effort into making dinner tonight, I’ll let you pass this once. But don’t overexert yourself.”

“Right.”

Hubert then placed her in a chair in front of the table with her stew, and sat next to her.

They chatted about pleasant things, avoiding the topic of the war, and avoiding the fact that they...would most certainly not live after everything passed. Before that day was finished, they promised to each other that they would stick by each other’s sides. Until the end.

* * *

Vivianne stood in front of the entrance to the throne room, closing her eyes as she heard a distorted voice that was Edelgard’s, hearing the voices of Dimitri and his army. She gripped her lance as she stood, no longer on her horse. The two rings on her left ring finger shining in the light. The fact that they even got this far meant…

“...I see.” She closed her eyes tightly, spinning her lance and looking forward. “This will be the final battle, and though we may fall.” She glanced towards the throne room entrance behind her. “I’m glad I get to spend my last moments with you, El.”

It was a long battle. A long...long battle. She fought against her old friends, the rings on her finger shining brightly as she used her lance and bow to fight, and occasionally, an axe. Vivianne knew she would lose, but that didn’t stop her from fighting.

She didn’t want to fight her old friends, and she fought without giving them lethal injuries. Vivianne had them retreat instead. Even in matters of life and death she was still merciful. After all, there was more than enough bloodshed in this war. The end result was already known to her, so she-

And then she felt pain in her chest, and when she looked down, there was a blade thrust through her chest. Vivianne coughed out blood. ...It looked like she had to stop here.

“...I’m sorry...I’m...so sorry…”

Dorothea…? She had finished her off? Vivianne wanted to be able to comfort her. To comfort the kind woman who was surely affected greatly by directly killing her with her own hands.

“thea...it...fine…” She couldn’t get her words out. “El…”

_ “I’m sorry, El. It looks like I’ll be joining Hubert…” _

For a moment, for just a moment, she thought she saw Hubert’s outstretched hand. Vivianne slowly reached out towards it with her eyes glazed over. She had the smallest of smiles on her face before her eyes closed, her body going limp.

The battle continued, Edelgard fought with all her might, but she too, was slain after attempting one last time to kill Dimitri instead of taking his hand. She failed to kill him, and her body was left on the ground of the throne room.   
  


* * *

“...” Dorothea kneeled in front of Vivianne’s body, shaking a little as she picked up her former friend’s left hand. “!” She gasped softly when she saw the two rings. One with Hubert’s name and the other with Edelgard’s.

“Dorothea?”

“Hey, Professor. It’s over now right? It’s really over?” Her voice was shaky.

“Yes.”

“Professor we...we killed them. Look.” She looked up at Byleth and showed them the rings on Vivianne’s fingers. “They made a promise to live together. The three of them. And we took that away from them. I know it was to gain peace but...but…!” 

Dorothea started to silently shed tears. If this were a different world in a different place...would things have turned out differently? Would they have not needed to die?

“...They’re living together in peace now.”

“!” Dorothea looked up at Byleth, wiping her tears away. “...You’re...you’re right. Surely, they must be together even now.”

A nod.

“...” She stood up and looked at Vivianne’s body. Vivianne had a smile on her face even as she died. “...Professor. I have a request.”

“What is it?”

“Could we...bury them together?”

“...Of course.”   
  


* * *

_ “So in the end, it turned out exactly like we expected.” _

_ “Yeah, though I suppose it was simply our fate.” _

_ “At least we can live happily now. I wonder what tales they’ll spin of us.” _

_ “I imagine they won’t be very good ones.” _

_ “Who knows…” _

_ “Well, we shouldn’t stay here any longer, we may have to wander the lands for all eternity as ghosts.” _

_ “That doesn’t sound too bad but...you have a point.” _

_ “And this is where the bloodstained history of Fodlan ends." _

_ “Goodbye, Fodlan. May Dimitri lead you into a brighter future.” _


End file.
